


When you feel like a Shadow

by CharlieCecilia777



Series: Kevin Ryan Whump [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kevin Whump, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia777/pseuds/CharlieCecilia777
Summary: This is alternate universe because Kevin never met Jenny and Kevin has a twin sister as well as his two older sisters. But everything else that has happened in the show has happened. It is set part way through season 6 and this is pre Kevin/Javier, but Castle and Beckett are together and are engaged.Kevin was looking forward to his birthday, particularly spending time with Javier. But everyone has forgotten his birthday, even Javier.





	1. Chapter 1

Usually the alarm would wake Kevin up, but he was awake an hour earlier than usual. He had plans with Javier to have breakfast at his favourite café, he was so excited that it caused him to wake up so early. Kevin loved spending time with Javier. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, though he suspected that Beckett and Castle already knew, Kevin had been in love with Javier since a year after they met.  
When they had first met they hadn’t got on, they were both so different. But being in life threatening situations had brought them together, and Kevin saw Javier in a new light. He had become close to Javier during their first year as partners, and the two had quickly became best friends, but Kevin had soon realised he was in love with Javier. Kevin kept this hidden from Javier because he was afraid of how he would react.

Kevin got up and got dressed and waited for Javier. They had planned on Javier collecting Kevin and taking him to the café. Kevin still had half an hour to wait, and as time went by he became equally excited and nervous to see Javier. Kevin didn’t understand why he was nervous, he had been out like this with Javier many times. He tried to reason that it was because this time was different, it was his birthday so Javier would focus all his attention on him. It wasn’t that he usually ignored him, but most times they went out Javier would flirt with the waitress which would cause his heart to ache. But he never did on his birthday. 

Kevin checked his phone while he was waiting, he had hoped that his family would have called or at least messaged him, but as usual there were no birthday messages from his family, they always forgot his birthday. Despite this every year he hoped they would call, but every year he was disappointed. He had a twin sister who was called Mandy and she was his family’s favourite twin. Mandy always overshadowed him, and not just on his birthday. Kevin's parents had focused all their attention on Mandy and Kevin's older sisters Karen and Stacey, and never on Kevin which often left him feeling hurt and left out, particularly as Karen and Stacey would only spend time with Mandy and would also ignore him. Mandy loved that she was the favourite twin, so she didn’t do anything to help Kevin she just ignored him like everyone else did. And when it was their birthday, even though Kevin gave her a present she never gave him one. Throughout his childhood Kevin had never received a present, because he was forgotten while everyone fussed over Mandy. 

The first time he was given a present was at college and was given to him by his roommate; Jackson Williams, Jackson had been very surprised by Kevin’s reaction. Kevin had frozen when he was given the present and was unable to stop himself breaking down. Jackson had comforted him for hours and Kevin had told him all about how he had been neglected as a child. Jackson had taken him out for an afternoon at the beach and dinner at Kevin’s favourite restaurant with their friends, Jackson was determined to give him the best birthday ever to try and make up for all his lost birthdays. They had become best friends after that, and still kept in touch. But things had been very hectic for Jackson lately, he had just started a family with his wife Rachel. Normally Jackson would call Kevin every morning on his birthday, but Kevin hadn’t received a call yet. Kevin tried not to let it bring him down. He told himself that Jackson would call later. 

As Kevin was ready he sat down on his couch and waited for Javier. Thirty minutes came and went, but Javier hadn’t arrived yet. Kevin tried not to worry, Javier was probably stuck in traffic. After an hour had gone by Javier still hadn’t arrived and they had thirty minutes of their time before work. Kevin tried calling Javier but he didn’t pick up. Kevin sighed he wasn’t as excited as he was before, but tried to keep his spirits up. Javier might have just taken longer than usual to get ready. Kevin decided to give him more time, but too soon their time was up and he had to go to work. Kevin was worried that Javier was in trouble, he was hardly ever late when they had plans and when he was Javier would always let him know. Kevin checked his phone again to see if he had missed a call from Javier, but he hadn't and this caused him to panic. What if Javier had been hurt? 

Kevin drove as fast as he could to the precinct, trying and failing miserably to keep his panic and concern in. When he arrived he ran to his and Javier’s desks but was surprised to see Javier already there typing something on his computer.

Javier looked up startled by Kevin’s entrance. Kevin looked worried and upset though Javier could tell he was doing his best to hide it, this made Javier worried “Hey bro, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, are you okay?” Kevin stammered out.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Javier asked in confusion. 

Kevin felt a familiar pain in his heart though it was worse than usual, it looked like Javier had forgotten their plans. Kevin hoped he hadn’t forgotten his birthday all together. 

“I thought we were going to you know?” Kevin said awkwardly. 

“No” Javier said still feeling confused, he had no idea what Kevin was talking about. 

“We were going to have breakfast together”, Kevin said quietly. 

“Oh I’m sorry bro, I completely forgot. I’ll make it up to you”, Javier said with an apologetic smile. 

“That’s okay, maybe we could go for lunch instead?”

“I’m sorry I can’t today”.

Kevin felt his heart sink, he had hoped to spend some time with Javier alone today. 

“How come?”

“He’s helping with the party”, Castle said walking up to them with Beckett beside him. 

“There’s going to be a party?” Kevin asked with a smile and feeling happier, Javier hadn’t forgotten after all. 

“Of course there is, today is a special day after all”, Castle said beaming at Kevin and looking like he was going to burst with excitement. 

Kevin shook his head though he was smiling, Castle could be so childish sometimes. 

“Is everything ready?” Beckett asked Javier.

“Yep, you guys don’t need to worry Lanie and I finished the last tasks”, Javier said looking quite proud of himself causing Kevin to laugh. 

“You guys didn’t need to go to so much trouble”, Kevin said feeling a bit guilty. His friends didn’t have much time off, and the idea of them spending most of their time planning a party for him made Kevin feel guilty. 

“Well we wanted to, you’re coming right?” Castle said to Kevin. 

Kevin gave Castle a confused look, it was odd that Castle was asking him if he was going to his own party, “Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

“We were worried you already had commitments and wouldn’t be able to come and we would have to re-arrange it”, Beckett explained. 

Kevin nodded in understanding, “Oh, don’t worry I can make it”. 

“Great, I’m glad we don’t have to arrange our anniversary party”, Beckett said with a smile to Castle who grinned back.

Kevin froze, had he heard right? He had thought the party was for him. 

“It’s your anniversary?” Kevin asked. 

“Yeah, why what did you think the party was for?” Castle asked, he, Beckett and Javier gave Kevin a confused look. 

“Nothing, never mind”, Kevin managed to say the group didn’t have any cases that day, they had just finished a long case the previous day and had a lot of paper work to do. Kevin’s spirits were sinking as each minute went by, he kept hoping that Javier would suddenly grin at him and say it was a big joke and that his birthday hadn’t been forgotten after all, but it was getting late and it still hadn’t happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and still no-one remembered, Kevin’s spirits where sinking lower and lower. It got even worse because people kept wishing Beckett and Castle a happy anniversary. Normally they had to be discreet at work, but as it was their two year anniversary Gates made an exception for today. So during their breaks from paper work, the party was all Castle and Beckett could talk about, with Javier and Lanie chipping it. Kevin was doing his best to be happy for Castle and Beckett, but it was so hard. Seeing them being fussed over while Kevin was forgotten, made him feel like a child all over again. Another break came, and Kevin quietly excused himself to go to the break room because he couldn’t take it anymore.

While in the break room, Kevin made some coffee to try and clear his head, but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. When Kevin heard someone come in, he hastily wiped them away. 

“Hey Ryan”, a voice he wasn’t expecting said from behind him. He turned around and saw Alexis smiling at him and holding a present, he assumed was for Castle and Beckett. 

“Hi Alexis, how can I help you?” Kevin asked glad that his voice sounded steady. 

“This is for you Ryan, Happy Birthday”, Alexis said grinning and offering Kevin the present.

Kevin was stunned, he couldn’t believe that someone had actually remembered his birthday. Kevin only just managed to stop his hands from shaking as he took the present. 

“Thank you Alexis”, Kevin stammered. 

Alexis’ grin widened, “No problem, I’m sorry I can’t come to the party I already have plans with friends, and I have been unable to go twice so I can’t bail on them again”. 

“Don’t worry about it”, Kevin said smiling at Alexis, he was just happy she remembered. He assumed she came to the same conclusion he had, that the party was for him. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn’t want her to get in a fight with Castle so he kept it to himself. 

“I hope you like your present, I have to go or I’ll be late to meet my friends. Enjoy the party”, Alexis said and left the break room. 

Kevin stared at the present in his hands for a few minutes, still processing the fact that someone had actually given him a present. Kevin opened the present, it was a photo of his team at Castle’s house for Christmas. They were sitting at the table with Alexis and Castle’s mother. Alexis’ boyfriend Pi, had taken the photo for them. Kevin smiled when he saw himself and Javier, they were sitting together and Javier had his arm around him with big grins on both of their faces. A tear drop landed on the photo, and Kevin couldn’t stop himself sinking to the ground and crying while holding the photo close to him. He didn’t care if someone came in and saw him like this. Kevin hadn’t felt like this since he was a child. His second family had always lifted his spirits, but now he felt that they had let him down. 

When Kevin had calmed himself down, he went back to his desk with the photo hidden in his jacket. Before Kevin knew it, it was the end of the day and to his disappointment no-one else had remembered his birthday. They were all too excited about Castle and Beckett’s party. Kevin really didn’t want to go to the party, but Castle and Beckett were his best friends so he felt he couldn’t not go. 

With this thought in mind, Kevin forced himself to follow his friends and got in Castle’s car with them. They had planned to make sure they were the first ones there so they could make sure everything was set up. Lanie was already there when they arrived and greeted them excitedly. Kevin felt like crying again, when he saw a huge banner saying “Happy Anniversary Richard and Kate”, but he managed to hold his tears in. 

It was nearly time for the party to start, so Castle put on the music. In the next few minutes people started arriving. And soon the place was packed with people dancing. Kevin was sitting in a chair, watching the dancing he couldn’t bring himself to join in he was too upset. Kevin looked around for Javier, when he finally spotted him Kevin felt another pang. Javier was dancing with Lanie. Javier and Lanie had been having an on and off relationship for years, this was another reason Kevin had kept his feelings for Javier a secret. He knew how Javier felt about Lanie, Javier and Lanie were grinning happily at each other and the pang became more painful when he realised they were probably going to get back together tonight, if they hadn’t already. Kevin looked away and focused on his drink instead. 

A few minutes later Castle came and sat next to him. Castle had noticed that Kevin had been subdued all night, and he had wondered why. But when he spotted Javier dancing with Lanie, he realised the reason. Though Kevin hadn’t actually told Castle he had feelings for Javier, he could tell that Kevin was in love with Javier. 

“Hey Ryan, are you okay?” Castle said, he knew the answer already but Castle didn’t know what else to say. 

“Not really”. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Castle said with a grin, he hoped that dancing would take Kevin’s mind of Javier and Lanie. 

“Thanks but I’m not in the mood”, Kevin said sadly. 

Castle was about to say something, but Beckett, Javier and Lanie joined them to chat. Javier had his arm around Lanie’s waist and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Seeing them happily dancing together had hurt so much, but seeing them act like a couple right in front of him hurt even more and Kevin felt like he needed to get out of there. 

While the others were chatting, Kevin surreptitiously went outside. He missed Javier’s concerned look and didn’t notice Javier follow him outside. Kevin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to stop more tears falling. Kevin jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Kevin are you okay?” Javier asked. 

Kevin turned to face Javier, “I’m not feeling well, I think I caught a bug or something”. 

“You do look pale”, Javier said, he scrutinized Kevin. Javier could tell that Kevin was lying, but he knew if he pushed too much Kevin would clam up, so he let it go for the moment. He decided he would confront him about it tomorrow.

Kevin sighed, “I’m not sure if I can stay at the party, I’m worried people will catch the bug”. Kevin felt guilty about trying to leave the party, but staying at the party was harder than he thought it would be, it was hard enough that it was for Castle and Beckett’s anniversary and not his birthday, but it was so much harder seeing Javier and Lanie together, and wishing he was the one dancing with Javier and leaning his head on his shoulder. Kevin knew Javier could tell he was lying, but he was too tired and upset to try and come up with a better lie. Thankfully though Javier played along. 

“Yeah, you’ll make yourself worse if you stay”. 

Kevin nodded in agreement, “I’m going to go, I’ll let Castle and Beckett know”. 

“Do you want me to drive you back home”, Javier said, he knew that Kevin didn’t have his car with him, and taxis could be expensive. 

“Thanks, but I’ll be okay”, Kevin wanted Javier to take him back and the fact that Javier offered to made him feel a bit happier, but it wasn’t enough to heal the hurt he had been feeling all day. Kevin was also worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep his emotions in if he spent any more time alone with Javier that night. Kevin wasn’t great at keeping his emotions in when Javier was with him, it was taking everything for Kevin to not break down right now. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, thanks though”, Kevin said and gave Javier a grateful smile, and went back inside with Javier right behind him. 

After Kevin had explained he was ill and couldn’t stay to Castle and Beckett, and they gave him concerned looks and said they hoped he would be better soon, Kevin left the party. As Kevin had gotten a lift with his team, he got a taxi back to his apartment. Kevin didn’t allow himself to break down during the taxi ride back, he didn’t want a stranger to see him cry. Kevin only allowed himself to break down when he was safely inside his apartment. Feeling devastated and disappointed by the fact that only Alexis had remembered his birthday and that Javier hadn't remembered, and on top of that it looked like Javier and Lanie were rekindling their relationship, Kevin curled on his side on his sofa and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write another chapter about the aftermath, and possibly the team finding out they had forgotten Kevin's birthday.  
> I'm also thinking of writing an alternate happier ending.


	3. Chapter 3

The light coming into the living room caused Kevin to wake up, Kevin groaned as he sat up he felt stiff from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Wondering why he was so stiff, Kevin looked around and realized he had fallen asleep on his living room sofa. Kevin groaned again as the memories from the previous night hit him. Kevin couldn't believe how badly his birthday had gone, his birthday hadn't been forgotten since his last year at home and the previous day had been a painful reminder of his childhood and his biological family who still continued to ignore him. Kevin didn't know how to feel about the people he had believed to be his real family anymore. The only thing he was certain about was that he was still in love with Javier, but that just made the pain of Javier forgetting him even worse. Kevin had found it difficult to trust people because of his biological family, he was afraid that he would be left behind and forgotten the moment someone better came along. It had taken a long time for him to trust his team, however despite Kevin's insecurities and worries they had earned his trust and loyalty. But now in the space of one day, Kevin wasn't even sure if he could trust them anymore. 

Kevin was so grateful it was a Saturday, he didn't think he could face his team especially Javier and Lanie, Kevin didn't know what he was going to do when he had to go to work on Monday. To try and take his mind of this, Kevin made himself some breakfast and watched a movie while he ate. But the movie did nothing to ease his pain. Part way through breakfast his phone beeped, he looked at it and was shocked to see that he had missed a call from Mandy. Since Kevin had left home for university, Mandy had never called him. Kevin had tried to keep in touch with her, but she had just ignored all of his attempts. Kevin warily listened to the message.

"Hi Kevin, listen I'm so sorry for the way I behaved when we were kids and after. I want to try and make things right between us, though I will more than understand if you never want to see me again. Please give me a call to let me know, I want to be a part of your life again and I want you to be a part of mine. Please consider this". 

Kevin couldn't believe Mandy had tried to contact him let alone that she wanted to try and fix things between them. Kevin wasn't sure if he should trust her after everything she had put him through. But Mandy was his sister and he wasn't like his family, he couldn't ignore her the way she had ignored him. So after taking a deep breath, Kevin called her back. 

Meanwhile, Castle slumped in his chair and and groaned as he leaned his head against the table. He had drank far too much the previous night, he smiled at Beckett when she rubbed his back comfortingly. She hadn't drunk as much and because of this she was feeling much better than Castle was, so she made Castle some hot chocolate to help soothe him. 

"I take it you guys had a great time at the party", Alexis said with a grin. Alexis had chosen to stay the night at her old apartment, she loved living with Pi but there were times when she missed her dad so she sometimes stayed at his house for a while. 

"Yeah we had a great time", Castle said returning Alexis' grin and hugged Beckett when she gave him his hot chocolate. 

"Good, did Ryan have a good time?" Alexis asked. When Alexis had given Ryan his present, she could tell that he had been upset about something as she had seen him wipe his eyes. Alexis hadn't said anything though, she could also tell that Ryan didn't want to talk about it. Alexis hoped that her present and the party had cheered Ryan up. However, to her disappointment her dad frowned. 

"He didn't seem to actually". 

"Yeah, Ryan seemed upset", Beckett said and exchanged a meaningful glance with Castle, they both had seen Javier and Lanie dancing together and knew that was probably what Kevin had been upset about. Beckett had known for some time that Kevin had been in love with Javier since the year they had both become partners and had been secretly hoping that Kevin and Javier would get together. But Javier had fallen for Lanie instead, Beckett had felt torn, she felt she should be happy for Lanie but at the same time she felt her heart ache when she could see the pain in Kevin's eyes every time he saw Javier and Lanie together. 

"Oh, how come?" Alexis asked in concern. 

Beckett and Castle exchanged another glance, they weren't sure what to tell Alexis. They felt it wasn't their place to tell her the truth so they used Kevin's lie. 

"He wasn't feeling well", Beckett said. 

"That's a shame, it must be awful to be ill on your birthday" Alexis said sadly. 

Castle choked on his hot chocolate and Beckett gaped at Alexis. 

"It was his birthday?" Castle managed to say. 

"Yeah, wasn't that what the party was for?" Alexis asked in confusion. 

Castle looked at Beckett in horror, "I didn't realize it was Ryan's birthday".

"Neither did I", Beckett said with a similar expression of horror on her face, no wonder Ryan had been so upset. She couldn't believe she and Castle had made things so much worse by forgetting his birthday and celebrating their anniversary instead. 

"I don't understand, how did you not know it was his birthday?" Alexis said angrily.

"It was mine and Kate's two year anniversary, and Friday was the only night everyone could do. We were so caught up in preparations that we completely forgot" Castle said and put his head in his hands feeling terrible. 

Beckett stood up, "We have to fix this right now". 

"You better", Alexis said glaring at them. 

Castle and Becket spent the car ride in silence, both going over the events of the previous day. Castle leaned his head against the window, he couldn't believe he had messed up this badly. Castle considered Kevin to be part of his family, he was determined to make up for what he had done.

When Castle and Beckett knocked on the door a very sleepy Javier appeared, Javier was surprised to see Beckett and Castle he was pretty sure they didn't have any plans for the weekend. Javier was even more surprised at the angry looks on their faces and that they pushed past him without even greeting him. 

"Do come in", Javier said sarcastically and closed the door, he stood in front of Beckett and Castle and crossed his arms in irritation, "What's going on?"

"We forgot Ryan's birthday!" Beckett shouted angrily. 

Javier froze, "What? No we can't have, his birthday isn't until..." Javier's eyes widened in shock when he realized that it was Kevin's birthday yesterday. Everything made sense now, Javier couldn't work out why Kevin was upset yesterday, but now he knew. The knowledge that he was part of the cause made him feel awful. Javier ran to his room got dressed and grabbed his keys. 

"What are you doing?" Castle asked. 

"Going to see Kevin" Javier said not looking back at Castle in his haste to get out of his apartment. The memories of the hurt look on Kevin's face when he had forgotten their breakfast plans, the pain in his eyes when Kevin realized the party was for Castle and Beckett and the way Kevin kept hopefully looking at Javier only to look down again in disappointment throughout the day were swimming around in Javier's mind as he raced down the steps to the street. Javier couldn't believe he had missed all this, he would do whatever it took to make things right with Kevin. 

Back in Kevin's apartment, Kevin was reeling from the phone call he had just had. Mandy had been very different to the way she had been, she was so happy he agreed to meet her and had seemed sincere. But Kevin was still wary, he knew he would have to be careful when he met her. Kevin was brought out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Kevin pulled himself off the sofa and opened the door. Immediately Kevin was almost knocked over by the force of Javier hugging him, surprised by this display of affection Kevin hesitantly hugged him back. Kevin suddenly realized that Beckett and Castle were there too, and they joined in the hug. When they broke apart Kevin could see that Javier, Beckett and Castle looked very upset. This greatly concerned him, had something bad happened? 

"Are you guys okay?"

Javier gave a watery chuckle, "We should be the ones asking you that".

"Why?" Kevin asked in confusion. 

"Kevin, we are so sorry we forgot your birthday", Javier said. 

Kevin looked away awkwardly, "It's okay", Kevin said sadly. 

"No Kevin, it't not okay. You've always been there for us. For me. The least we could have done was remember your birthday", Javier said and hugged Kevin again and when he pulled away said "Let us make it up to you". 

"You guys don't have to", Kevin said

"But we want to", Castle said and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "You're part of the family".

The surprised look on Kevin's face made Castle's heart ache. 

"Really?" Kevin asked hopefully, though Kevin had considered them to be his family he didn't know how they felt about him. 

"Really", Beckett said and the trio hugged Kevin again. Kevin had never felt so happy, he finally had a family who loved him back, he wanted to this moment to last for ever but unfortunately it couldn't and the broke apart. But they were all smiling at each other, Kevin hadn't felt this content in a long time. Half an hour later Kevin and Javier were at Castle's house sitting together on a sofa, the team had put up birthday decorations for Kevin and had decided to give Kevin a birthday lunch, Castle and Beckett had gone out to buy all the food. Before they went out, Javier pulled Beckett aside to talk to her. Kevin was curious and wanted to know what they were talking about, but Castle blocked his view of them and eagerly chatted to him. 

Kevin and Javier had been talking happily couple of hours while they waited for Castle and Beckett. Alexis and Castle's mother were out, but were coming back soon and Lanie was unable to come because she had already made plans with her parents who were visiting for the week. Kevin was secretly glad she couldn't come though he felt guilty for it, he didn't think he could see Javier and Lanie again as a couple so soon. As though Javier was reading his mind, he brought up Lanie. 

"Lanie just texted again, she says she want to see you later to apologize". 

"She doesn't have to", Kevin said. 

"Kevin, she cares about you too".

"You guys really didn't have to go to all this trouble". 

"But we really did want to. Kevin I'm so sorry", Javier said and guiltily looked away. 

Kevin gently took Javier's chin and turned Javier's face to him, "You're already forgiven, you don't have to keep apologizing", Kevin said softly. 

"I know, but I let you down and I just-"

"Hey, it's okay", Kevin interrupted, Kevin and Javier stared at each other for a few moments, both lost in the other's eyes. Then still gazing at each other, Kevin and Javier leaned towards each other and were so close that Javier's nose brushed against his, but the moment was ruined when Castle opened the door complaining about having to carry most of shopping. Kevin and Javier lept apart, and looked anywhere but at each other. Thankfully Castle hadn't noticed because he was struggling with his shopping bags, and Beckett's view had been blocked by him. Though Kevin and Javier usually sat next to each other they sat far away from each other. Kevin had wanted to sit with Javier, and lean against him. But as soon as he had sat down, Javier chose the seat furthest away from him. If the others noticed this, they didn't say anything. 

Throughout the meal, Kevin tried to ignore the hurt he felt by the fact that Javier had sat so far away from him. Had Kevin just read too much into the moment they shared? Kevin had hoped it meant Javier felt the same way, but then he remembered that Javier and Lanie were most likely going out and his hopes were shattered. Kevin berated himself, he should have known not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. The way Javier had looked at Kevin had given him hope. Kevin shook his head to try and clear his mind, he was sitting next to Castle and tried to focus on their conversation and not think about Javier, but this was very hard to do. After the meal, they sat back down on the sofas where to Kevin's surprise and delight he was given presents. Castle and Beckett had given him a leather bound journal, Kevin smiled at them and gave them a hug in thanks which they happily returned. Castle's mother gave him a signed copy of Castle's latest book as she knew how much Kevin liked them and he hugged her too. 

When Kevin sat back down Javier awkwardly held out his present, Kevin smiled at Javier. Though things were currently a bit strained between them, Kevin was happy Javier had gotten him a present. Kevin's smile widened and he stared in disbelief when he saw what the present was. It was the pocket watch he had been staring at for the last few months in his favourite shop that specialized in vintage things. Every time he and Javier went in there, he always inspected the watch. Kevin had wanted to buy it but it was very expensive because it was so old. Kevin realized this was what Javier had been talking to Beckett about, and couldn't believe Javier had not only spent so much money on him but had remembered how much Kevin loved the pocket watch. Kevin ran to Javier and hugged him tightly, Javier hesitated at first but then hugged back just as tightly. 

"Happy birthday Kevin", Javier whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a sequel to this story. Mandy comes to see Kevin to try and earn his forgiveness, but Kevin is afraid that this isn't her real motive.


End file.
